Lucky Lunar Wing
by Cheese Nachos Supreme
Summary: What happens when the Lunar Wing isn't only something to repel Darkrai's dangerous nightmares? What if it is also a good luck charm? There are seven Pokemon, but only one Lunar Wing. And what if there's this thing we call "greed"?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Lucky Lunar Wing ~**

**Chapter One**

"What's that?" Roselio asked. He was a male Roselia and was the leader of the Red Bow rescue team although he was the youngest between his friends. He usually wears a cute red bowtie and a bright smile on his face, but now he was frowning.

He and Froslass, the brains of Team Red Bow, were staring at something that was hanging on a cord around their fellow teammate Staraptor's neck.

"What, this?" Staraptor said in a flat voice. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just the Lunar Wing of a Cresselia. It isn't special or anything. It's usually used to wake people up from Darkrai's nightmares, but at other times, it's a popular good luck charm."

"Ohh, it brings you good luck?" Roselio gasped.

"Hmm, yeah," Staraptor said. "I mean, I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Asked Froslass.

"Well, it's just that I don't feel its luck and magic anymore. My life seems to stay the same, Lunar Wing or no Lunar Wing."

"I think it's definitely giving you good luck," Roselio said. "Remember last weekend on one of our rescue jobs when this Golem tried to use Stone Edge on you but missed?"

Staraptor rolled his eyes. "That could've happened even if I wasn't wearing the Lunar Wing," he said in exasperation. "Like the time that Muk missed you with its Sludge Bomb."

"So the time when you volunteered to help Chimecho set the table at Wigglytuff's Guild and then you tripped and the glassware all flew into the air, but instead of falling to the floor, they luckily arranged themselves on the table could also have happened without the Lunar Wing?" Froslass asked skeptically.

"Huh? What? When? I've already forgotten," mumbled Staraptor. "Oh, tell you what. You can have it. It no longer means anything to me." He handed the wing to Roselio.

"Really? Wow! Merci-" Roselio was about to say when a new voice interrupted him.

"Hey! What's this I hear about lucky amulets?"

Breloom, the three's loudmouth of a friend from another rescue team called Team Overgrow bounced into the Red Bow base. "Hello, you three! What's going on?"

"Oh, I was going to give away my Lunar Wing." Staraptor shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I'm getting bored of it."

"Hey! May I have it?" Breloom asked excitedly. "I want some good luck for a change."

"Of course," Staraptor said, and Breloom literally grabbed the amulet out of Roselio's hands (err, roses). "Thanks!" He called, and he bounded out of the base. "Yay! I've got a good luck charm, I've got a good luck charm~"

Roselio was left staring. "Hey, that's mine," he cried meekly, but no one heard him over Breloom's shouts.

Froslass sighed. "Well, consider it lost, Roselio," she said. "Whenever something reaches Breloom's hands, it's gone."

The next day, Staraptor had soccer practice. He loved soccer, especially because he was the striker of the Treasure Town team. He invited Froslass and Roselio to come and watch.

Froslass went gladly, but Roselio was actually reluctant. Unlike his friends, he didn't like and didn't understand soccer.

To Roselio, Staraptor seemed to be doing these weird techniques until he had reached the opposing team's side and he was just in front of their goal.

"Staraptor's gonna score!" Froslass cried.

Staraptor didn't score.

At the last minute, Staraptor suddenly tripped over his own feet and fell with an embarrassing thud. The ball rolled away and was caught by the opposing team's goalkeeper.

The whistle blew.

"That's it for today," said the coach, a strict Hitmonlee. He was heading straight at Staraptor.

"Staraptor isn't gonna score, he's gonna get into trouble instead," Froslass prophesied dolefully.

Froslass was right - he did get into trouble with Coach Hitmonlee. He went home in a daze, wondering why this has never happened before.

Then it hit him - it was because he had the Lunar Wing.

Which is now in Breloom's hands.

"Whenever something reaches Breloom's hands, it's gone," Froslass had said. But against all the odds, Staraptor was going to get his Lunar Wing back, if it's the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Lucky Lunar Wing ~**

**Chapter Two**

Breloom Kinogassa had never felt so, well... _Lucky_ in his whole life. The moment he left the Red Bow base, a Delibird carrying a whole lot of packages went by, but it turned out that one of his packages had a hole in it so apples and berries in the package were frequently falling out of the hole. They proved to be a delicious early lunch for Breloom. He found several Pokés people had dropped on the sidewalk, and he picked them up.

The first thing that crossed his mind was that with the Lunar Wing, he would be rich before he knew it.

But he made one fatal mistake. He wore the Lunar Wing to his friend and teammate Lombre Raindish's house.

"Hello," she said in a Spanish accent. Lombre Raindish is Mexican and a goth, and her family owned a Mexican restaurant downtown called Lombre's Quesadillas. Breloom was addicted to it. "What's that?"

Breloom's mistake number two?

He boasted, "Oh this. This is a Lunar Wing. Staraptor gave it to me. It's supposed to bring good luck to the wearer, and until now, it has."

"Really?" Lombre's eyes widened. "What sort of good luck?" So Breloom told her about the apples and the money.

"That does sound lucky," Lombre said. "Hey! Mind if I borrow it for a little while?"

Breloom glared. "What for?"

"It's nothing, really," Lombre said sheepishly. "It's just that I've been wanting to beat my brothers at Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Just once?"

"No way," Breloom huffed. "If that's your only reason then no WAY."

"Por favor," said Lombre. "No," said Breloom. "You are so stuck-up," snarled Lombre. "So what?" Breloom snarled back.

Lombre realized that Breloom wasn't going to let her borrow it no matter what. Unless...

"I'll give you three whole portions of cheese quesadillas if you'd let me borrow the Lunar Wing," she said as sweetly as a goth could.

Breloom's third and final mistake?

"It's a deal," he said.


End file.
